True Love
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve and Danny are tboned by a drunk driver and in the hospital when Steve surprises Danny


True Love

"Come on Danno" Steve said as he looked down and saw Danny still barely above the ground. Steve had convinced him to come rock climbing, saying it was a good work out and it was, but Danny had barely gotten 4 feet off the ground while Steve had climbed with quick and nimble accuracy.

"Relax Steven. I don't do this a lot so I'm not as sure footed as you, so relax and I will get there eventually" Danny said scrambling up another few rocks.

An hour later, Danny made it to the top, while Steve waited on the ground having made it to the top about 45 minutes ago. He had already returned his harness and shoes and was now waiting patiently for Danny.

On the way home, they were arguing about what to do next weekend when a drunk driver ran a red light and slammed into Steve's truck, spinning them and crashing them into a building. Danny blacked out immediately and Steve was jerked forward banging his head on the windshield but his seatbelt keeping him from flying out of it, he whispered "Danny" before he passed out.

Chin and Kono were at HQ catching up on paperwork when their phones rang. It was HPD, informing them of the accident and that both men were in critical condition. Kono and Chin rushed out of the office and tore off towards the hospital. They arrived and the doctor greeted them at the nurses station.

"Officer Kalakaua, Officer Kelly?" the doctor asked and when they nodded he continued "Let me start with a Detective Williams. The truck was hit on his side, fracturing his arm and creating some deep gashes on his face and arm from the glass. He'll be ok though, we stitched him up and reset his arm, he's in Room 432. As for Commander McGarrett, he was in worse shape. The seat belt kept him from flying through the windshield but he still banged his head up pretty bad. The force he hit the windshield with should have done more damage than it did and he's extremely lucky. His head though still required surgery to remove the glass and sew the gash up. He also has a couple of bruised ribs from the steering wheel and the seat belt jerking him so hard, his knee was rammed into the console so he will definitely need physical therapy to regain full mobility of it and when his side of the truck slammed into the building, it slammed his shoulder into the window cutting it and wrenching it pretty good. He should be out of surgery in about an hour and he will join Detective Williams in Room 432."

Chin and Kono found the room and walked in. They saw Danny waking up slowly from the pain meds. Kono rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Danny, oh my god, you look like shit. Are you ok?" Kono asked, worry creeping into her voice

He grunted and smiled weakly "Thanks. My hair still looks good though right? What happened?" he only remembered rock climbing with Steve then pain and now waking up here. Kono told him everything and he immediately sat up.

"Where's Steve?" he asked, his voice sharp and demanding.

"He'll be here any minute from surgery, he's pretty banged up" Kono said tears gathering in her eyes. As if on cue, a nurse rolled his bed in. They all three were shocked at his appearance. Stitches in his face, bruises and cuts everywhere all covered in the same white bandage making Steve look deathly pale.

Danny reached over and grabbed his hand and whispered "Steve? Babe are you ok? Please wake up" Danny realized it would take time for the meds to wear off so he squeezed his hand and dozed off.

Danny woke up and saw Kono and Chin sitting in the chairs sleeping. He looked over at Steve who was still sleeping, his hand still entwined with Danny's. Danny wanted to turn over so he went to remove his hand when Steve's grasp tightened around it.

"Steve! You awake? You ok babe?" Danny asked, slowly loosing circulation in his hand as Steve squeezed tighter "Maybe just ease the grip a little huh babe?" Danny felt Steve's hand relax a little bit and he slowly flexed his hand.

"I'm ok. I was just so worried about you, I remembered everything, the last thing I saw before blacking out was your face covered in glass shards and blood. Please just don't let go of my hand" Steve said squeezing Danny's hand again, releasing it when Danny winced.

"Steve, I'm not leaving anytime soon. You don't have to keep molesting my hand. I won't let go even if you ease up, I'm not letting go" Danny said.

Steve smiled and relaxed his grip again "Ok as long as this isn't like Titanic. You promise me you won't let go then you do and I die"

Danny nearly choked. Not just at the word die but at the fact that Steve had actually paid attention to the movie when they watched it last weekend. "Seriously Steven? You had to go and ruin a classic?" Danny said love and affection in his voice.

"Sorry babe. I just had to say it, because it was so funny" Steve said and started imitating and alternating between Rose and Jack. Danny was cracking up but winced when Steve inhaled sharply because of his bruised ribs. Chin and Kono woke up because of the laughter and asked what was so funny. When they told them, the cousins were laughing nonstop. Then they acted it out using the couch and a collapsible chair. Steve and Danny were crying with laughter.

In this stupid hospital they frequented so much and here under such dark circumstances, they were an Ohana. Laughing and joking. But most of all, caring for each other.


End file.
